Two is Better than One
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: AU! A working Korra is bored and annoyed this Valentine's Day, but when a hot and sexy customer comes in, what could happen can make this Valentine's Day memorable. IMAGE AND STORY'S BASED OFF IAHFY'S COMIC!


**Hey guys! Right now, I'm on Spring Break and I'm planning to be more active on my writing. For anyone who's aware and currently waiting for the next update of TAAGR, I plan to upload a new chapter soon as I already started on the details earlier this year. Get ready for it!**

**Anyway, right now, here's this Korrasami story for you. Be noted: this is based off Iahfy's comic, so if you know the comic you know what happens. **I just wanted to make it more descriptive lol. **The title is also based off the song from the band Boys like Girls, featuring Taylor Swift. I changed the channel to Music Choice Y2K, and there it was. The moment it started playing, nostalgia came to me and I was playing it off my laptop for days. God, I love that song!**

**And, ironically, it played on Valentine's Day, too lol**

**By the way, if there's any grammar errors and such, sorry about that but I rather just keep it as it is. I don't believe there are too many errors on it, anyway.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll see you guys later!**

**OH! And if you like, you can follow me on Instagram: fanfixtion_time . The story was uploaded there first.**

* * *

Familiar lyrics reached Korra's ears, filling her with nostalgia on how much she used to love it when she was a few years younger. _Two is Better than One_ was a wonderful song, but right now, on this very day, the nostalgia was no help on uplifting her boredom. As much as she was glad that she got to hear it again, she would rather stay home, binge watch on her laptop, her loveable dog Naga curled against her side, and enjoy what she claims as Single Appreciation Day. Unlike certain people, especially current lovey dovey couples, who will continue calling its official name, Valentine's Day.

She really had nothing against the holiday itself, but even when it's a regular plain day, it still annoyed her as it was just a constant reminder of her, still single throughout the years. It would be nice to have a distraction, but throughout this entire day nothing, not even the music playing softly in the speakers above her, was any help. During the entire day, only a few customers came in for their orders, most of them were couples. The fact she had to put on a fake smile to them when they were displaying their love in public, and especially in front of her, made her wish she was literally sick yesterday so she could have stayed home today. But, no, she had to stay here and be bored out of her mind; a common moment this single tomboy always had to go through.

Resting her arm on the table, her cheek resting on her fist, she stared at the window, showing the cars heading home so the owners can have more Valentine's Day joy.

'_I don't get paid enough for this_,' she thought.

_DING!_

The installed bell above the door rang, alerting the worker of the presence of a new customer. What she didn't expect was the slight yet sweet scent of perfume that was enjoyable. Her naturally light brown cheeks got warm, and probably bared a bit of pink, the same time she looked up at the customer.

She held back the urge to drop her jaw, so she did so mentally.

'_Whoa… She's like… really pretty…_'

She was a sight, a total knockout! She wasn't a regular or else Korra would have recognize her. In fact, how could she—or anyone else in any matter—forget this living beauty with her soft and flawless skin that dared anyone to kiss it; her silk and volumized raven hair with most in a high ponytail and the large remaining framed her right side; her lips currently a glistening cherry red that matched the professional-like buttoned down blouse she wore, but lighter in color than the purse she carried; her eyelids shadowed by a sweet plum's purple with a hint of black liquid eyeliner that proudly brought more attention to those jade polished eyes; and her figure that clearly belonged to a Victoria's Secrets model but—no offense to the models—with a large bust that Korra couldn't help noticing when she wasn't looking. Probably a C or so, she guessed but being aware of the customer, coming to her direction.

Normally, Korra would be cool as a cucumber like she was with the last customer hours ago, but the fact that she was gorgeous enough to make Aphrodite jealous—and that she was an open lesbian who maybe, kind of, sort of, finds her beautiful and sexy than any girl she met or seen and immediately wants to date her—you can't really blame her for being more nervous than a test she poorly studied for.

However, she was still on duty so forcing herself to calm down was a mandatory command. A difficult command to comply, though. She must look a little flustered still as the goddess looked at her, curious and confused.

'_C'mon, Korra, you gotta play it cool!_' She scolded herself before speaking.

"Hello, W-Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get on—I mean, get for you?" She quickly corrected. '_S**t._'

Man, she never felt so stupid until today. Now, she _really_ wished she was home.

The goddess didn't seem to be bothered as she kindly answered. Her skin practically glistened when she spoke. "Just a coffee to go, please."

"Okay, sure!" Korra soon turned around, and her mask tore off as she focused on making the drink. Although, her mind was running amok as she worked.

'_Damn, she's even more beautiful up close… What am I thinking?_' A soft sigh escaped as she poured. '_There's no way she'd be interested in me, though. For all I know she's straight, and some lucky guy will be meeting her soon for a date... Just like everyone else._' The thought was able to decrease her excitement. She shouldn't get her hopes up over nothing.

Although, she completely failed to notice that same goddess of a customer, personally named Asami, gawking at her muscular arms as they flexed when pouring the large pitcher into the cup. Korra liked to laze about, but she works out when she can. She can proudly say being the owner of a 6-pack was work the pain and stress over the years, despite being a bit mannish to others. The gawk, however, was exact to any girl's when they noticed a sexy and muscular guy. Or in this case, a sexy and muscular _girl_.

It quickly went away when Korra turned back and flashed her regular forced smile to her, treating her like a regular customer. She got a few hours left before heading home and feel bad for herself.

"Here you are…" She placed the drink down then brought her hand out. "That would be four yuans…" She ignored her skin getting goosebumps when their hands temporarily touched before she placed the money in the cash register. "Will that be all?" She then asked, pausing.

"Yes, thank you… "_Korra_"." Asami then giggled, bringing Korra's blush back. How could someone so hot be this cute?

"What a cute name~."

Korra's eyes widened in shock and the blush was now red as Asami's top. Her heart once again raced in hope and joy as she was shocked at this discovery. Is she right…?

"C-Cute?" She stuttered. She finds her… cute?

'_I DO HAVE A CHANCE!_'

Jolted back to reality by her thought, the shock morphed into seductiveness with a smirk and a determined fist was raised. '_Here goes nothing!_'

Positioning herself sideways with her arm on the table, her cocky expression remained and her other arm's hand pointed at her. "Well, if you like the sound of that, you should hear my number~," she flirted.

It would have been pathetic to others, Korra did say it plenty of times before, but not to Asami. Her smile seemed a bit seducing and her blush brightened further. She liked it. She liked _her_.

'_Nailed it!_' She thought, winking in addition. Unfortunately, Karma decided to mess with Fate once more; her focus on Asami made her forget her balance. One slip of her foot cause the cockiness to be wiped off by shock, and the body reaction caused her elbow to hit the coffee and have it spill directly at a surprised Asami. Quickly got her balance back, her eyes widened in fear and guilt at the sight of the now stained shirt.

'_S**t!_'

Thank God, the coffee was warm instead of boiling or else Korra would want to be sucked up below into total disappearance.

That didn't make her feel any better, though.

With her mind in repeat—_S**T, S**T, S**T, S**T, S**T!_—her hands were up and waving while her mouth rambled, "O-Oh, God! I am so sorry! It was totally my fault! I-I-I didn't mean to—"

Her fear just heightened with the incoming of anxiety at what she saw. She expected it but didn't get the chance to picture it. It didn't matter now; what she was looking now was worse. With a dark glare on, Asami loudly declared, "**I'M GONNA SUE YO ASS!**"

Korra was shaking, for sure, right now. Asami was scary as hell when she's mad, but she couldn't blame her. Korra made a fool of herself, a damn idiot of a fool. She couldn't believe she did that to her! She was sly and cunning to other girls, but now Karma had to be a bastard and ruin this moment? This moment that she wanted to treasure and now want to burn into oblivion? Oh, why did she had to come in to work today?! This now had to be the worse _day_ of her life, let alone the worse Valentine's Day!

However, before she could go into deep depression, the sound of laughter reached her ears. She looked to Asami, whose eyes were close and a hand waved nonchalantly. "I'm just kidding! It was an accident! It's okay! Besides, I have a spare top in my car," she explained after calming down, her tone kind yet amused. Either way, it relaxed Korra enough to release a "_Phew!" _as she cleaned up the spilled mess.

'_Well, at least she's not mad… Maybe I can still fix this_,' she thought, still flustered on the matter. "But, still," she then continued, shyly scratching her skin with her index finger, "I'm really sorry… I want to make it up to you somehow."

Asami gave an assuring smile and reply, "You really don't have to."

Now, completely calm by the atmosphere, Korra soon gave a genuine yet sheepish smile. "How about I make you the coffee again, this time on the house…?" She offered.

How could Asami decline an offer with that cute face looking at her like that? Blushing softly, she returned the same smile. "That's very kind of you. Thank you," she accepted. '_She's so adorable~'_

After Korra turned around once more to make it, Asami had to calm herself down. The young bi was attracted to the worker the moment she first spotted her. Her light brown skin was a delicious and flawless sight to witness. Her silk and smooth brunette hair that was spilt in three ways with most of it in a high ponytail and the rest framed her face while, Asami could guess, rollers were attached quite nicely. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of cyan that had her imagined the same color on a graceful waterfall. Her figure, however, took her breath away as she noted that Korra was athletic, but also spotted how firm and fitting the form was. Especially her butt being grasped nicely by her pants. '_I'm so weak…_' She thought, gawking at the body part.

That spill didn't bother her, but it did give new expressions out of her, letting her see how she is. Although, she's fully aware that she doesn't know Korra at all. Heck, that name tag's the reason she got her cute name, after all! But… She just didn't know. There was something about her that made her want to get to know her.

"Thanks for waiting."

She got out of her thoughts to notice her new free cup of coffee, and a sexy Starbucks worker being shy once more as she rubbed the back of her neck. Asami can say it again and again. She's so adorable!

"I h-hope this makes up for what I did…" Korra explained, embarrassment clear in her voice.

Aware of the tone was done by the accident, the assuring smile came back as she picked up her drink. "Don't worry about it," she said. "You were jus—" _'Wait.'_

Her jade eyes darted down at her drink. She failed to notice the anxiety now clear on Korra's face, sweat practically being pushed to escape her body. '_What's with all this writing on it…' _She silently read:

**"****Wanna do an activity 2gether? ***-642-3277"**

On the CAUTION, THIS DRINK IS HOT, the words 'this drink' has been crossed out. Underneath 'drink' was 'you' and with an arrow, 'very' is added between 'is' and 'hot'; **CAUTION: YOU IS VERY HOT!**

The realization kicked in Asami's mind, the blush fully blown on her cheeks as she stared at the words. Korra was a nervous wreck as she waited impatiently and anxiously for the answer. '_She's asking me out! OMG OMG OMG!'_ She thought, excitedly. This just marked the best moment of her life! Even better that it happened on her self-proclaimed Single Appreciation Day by a total, drop dead gorgeous hottie of a Starbucks cashier.

'_C'mon, Asami! Say something!' _Her mind reminded her, realizing that she had to give an answer. With her own sheepish smile on, she looked up, finally taking in on how nervous Korra was.

"Oh, I'd l-love to," she stuttered. She watched as the shakes stopped.

"Wait—" Korra paused then brightened up as she whipped back to her. "Really?!"

"Yes." Korra's smile brightened further but Asami brought up a finger, confusion appearing. "But, on one condition…"

Korra did not expect the goddess to come around, passing through the entrance that was only for workers, and went up to her. Her heart raced once more and her happiness soar as Asami continued.

"I'd like this _hot mocha _to go later… So, when does your shift end?"

"In a couple hours, actually…" She was amazed that she didn't stuttered as she felt so lovestruck right now. It got better when Asami returned with a wink.

"It's a date then~"

With that said, Korra thought back on the title song, how she originally loved it but never had any romance in her life when she heard it. She never felt a strong relation to a song before until now.

Best Valentine's Day ever~


End file.
